A Prank Gone Wrong Gone Right
by Argo0
Summary: A last ditch effort to save his failing relationship sees Hiccup dumped in a cafe after a stupid prank. Yet that prank may have also been the best thing to happen to Hiccup, as it brings to him new opportunities for happiness. HICCSTRID smut


WARNING: This story contains scenes of a sexual nature. If this is something that might bother you, then you should probably leave.

AN: So, here's a story written from a prompt left to me from an anonymous review from Banging on the Wall. The prompt they left was almost a full page long, and things kinda flowed from there. So, to that person, thanks for the prompt and I hope this meets your expectations.

Fair warning, come characters, Astrid in particular, might come off a little OOC, but my reasoning is that she's based more on HTTYD2 Astrid, who's a bit more open and laughs easier. As for characters like Heather and Eret who aren't portrayed in a positive light in this story, I just wanna make it clear I don't actually hate those characters, they just fit the role I wanted them to play in this story, and I don't like using OCs if I don't have to.

So, with that out of the way, here's the story, I hope you enjoy and feedback is always appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOU DRAGON

* * *

Hiccup couldn't bear the uneasy tension at the table he sat at with his girlfriend, Heather. He tried to think of something, anything really, to break the awkward silence that surrounded them but nothing was coming to him. And Heather didn't seem to be worried about it either, she seemed perfectly content to sit there and sip her coffee while their relationship crumbled.

They had been dating for almost three years, but over the past two months, there was a distance between them that hadn't been there before. Hiccup had done everything he could think of, every kind of cliché romantic gesture that came to his usually crafty mind, but everything he tried fell flat. Heather bailed on romantic dates, or ignored the flowers and gifts he'd bring home every other day. He had even researched on several different ways to improve his performance in the bedroom. To no avail.

Then he learned that she was going on a work conference to tropical Hawaii, and he was struck by an inspiring idea. He would fly over in secret and surprise her and turn it into an opportunity to spend time together as a kind of romantic quasi-vacation.

Of course, this attempt to rekindle their dying relationship had proven no more successful than any other. Her cry of 'What are you doing here' was said with more annoyance than joy than he had hoped.

So here they were, in a small and practically empty cafe by the beach with Hiccup struggling to save their relationship while Heather looked like she couldn't care less. As he continued to think of something to say to engage his girlfriend, a very attractive blonde, about their age, walked up to their table.

"Excuse me?" the blonde said, interrupting their silence as she looked slightly nervous about whatever she was about to say.

"Yes?" the auburn-haired man responded, completely clueless as to why she was there.

"I just wanted to thank you for the amazing sex we had last night. Best orgasm of my life!" she blurted out and then ran away back to her giggling friends a few tables over.

Hiccup was bewildered at what the blonde had said while Heather just shot him a venomous glare. "What did she just say?" his girlfriend hissed at him.

He just gulped, knowing that this wasn't going to help things. "I have no idea what she is talking about!"

"Right!" she spat. "And I'm just supposed to take your word for it?! You're even more pathetic than I could ever imagine."

"It's not true! I don't even know that girl! She's a complete stranger to me!"

"So, you had sex with a stranger?!"

"Yes… What, no, I mean... No! I didn't have sex with her!"

"Ugh, you know what, I don't care. It's so over Hiccup."

"Wait! Hold on!" he said in a panic but her seat was empty before he even knew what was going on.

Hiccup groaned in frustration before he directed his attention to the blonde, whose friends had already left, while she remained to pay the bill, their eyes meeting when she looked over to him guiltily.

"I did not have sex with you!" he shouted at her, once again thankful there wasn't more of an audience for this scene. "I don't even know you!"

The blonde blushed. "I know. It was just a stupid dare. Sorry," she apologised.

"Sorry?! You're sorry? My girlfriend just dumped me because of you!"

The girl's eyes widened in shock and horror. "Wait, what?"

"That's right," he said angrily. "I hope you are happy with yourself for ruining my relationship!" he seethed before stomping away.

"Wait!" the girl cried out as she ran after him. "I'll talk to your girlfriend, where is she?"

"NO! I don't want you talking to me or my girlfriend. Leave us alone!"

Just as he turned his back on the blonde, he spotted Heather returning to their table. "I forgot my purse!" she growled at him and then glared at the blonde. "Didn't take long to jump back in bed with this whore!"

"No! That's not what I-... This is just a big misunderstanding!" he defended, his anger at the blonde forgotten in light of still trying to save his relationship.

"It was supposed to be a prank! I was just joking! I have never had sex with this... interesting specimen," she gestured over Hiccup. "I would never!"

Despite the situation, Hiccup couldn't help but feel a tiny bit offended. "Why not?" he said with a glare.

His girlfriend merely rolled her eyes. "You know what? I don't care if this happened or not. I was looking for a reason to break up with Hiccup anyway," she sighed, before turning back to the blonde. "So actually, thank you for pulling me out of this miserable relationship."

"You're welcome?"

"Wait what," he said stunned. "You were looking for an out?"

Heather turned back to him. "Yeah, sorry Hiccup," she told him, although nothing in her voice or facial expressions showed any kind of sincerity. "I've been sleeping with my boss for the past two months. He's going to leave his wife for me, and I was just looking for an excuse to break up with you. If it makes you feel better, you didn't make it easy. How would I explain our break up when you keep doing all that romantic stuff for me. But anyway, that's done, so I'll see you around. I swing by the apartment to pick up my things when I get back."

Hiccup could only stand there as he watched his girlfriend of three years walked away without a second look back. "Wow, are you ok," the blonde asked, with a great deal of concern on her pretty face. "I'll be honest, that was brutal."

As the blonde asked the question, the hurt that Hiccup felt transformed into anger and directed it at the only person available. "Thank you so much for ruining my life!" he spat, storming out of the cafe. "What a wonderful human being you are!"

He heard the word "Sorry!" follow him out of the cafe but he paid it no mind, eager to leave and be alone with the pain he felt.

* * *

A few hours later, Hiccup Haddock was alone slouched over a table in the hotel's bar nursing his second scotch and coke as he tried to use alcohol to mask the pain he felt. Tried being the operative word, as he still felt like hell. He supposed he needed more alcohol to accomplish what he needed, but he seldom like getting wasted, even if now was the time for it.

"Hey… um Hiccup, right?" came a familiar voice.

Hiccup sat up right and saw who had approached. It was the blonde from the cafe. "Oh, um hey," he said awkwardly, unsure of what to say to the only person who witnessed his very harsh break up.

Truly, his previous anger at the blonde had faded almost as quickly as it had appeared. He knew that it wasn't really her fault, and it was Heather who used the flimsiest hint of his infidelity to justify breaking up rather than talking it through like adults. Thinking back, Hiccup should have seen something was up, at how quick she was to assume he had been unfaithful, but he was too busy trying to save their relationship. Shame he had been the only one.

Nevertheless, Hiccup didn't really feel like being alone, so he waved her over, an invitation she accepted when she sat down. "So, um… I'm sorry… about before," he muttered apologetically.

The blonde merely waved off his apology with a pretty smile. "It's cool. I've been there, trust me," she said cheerily. "My name's Astrid by the way."

He took her outstretched hand and shook it. "Hiccup," he replied politely, even if she already knew it. "So, your boyfriend cheated on you?"

Astrid nodded, taking a sip of the drink she had brought over with her. "A few months ago, I surprised him at his place," she said before adding with a laugh. "It's hard to know who was more surprised; me, him or the redhead on her knees."

"You seem ok now though," he observed.

Astrid shrugged her shoulders, drawing attention to her smooth tanned skin. "I wasn't at the time, but it helped that we hadn't dated for long, and that he was kinda a jerk. I probably would have broken up with him by now anyway," she paused before asking gently. "How long were you guys together?"

"Three years," he responded dejectedly. "And for the last two months I thought things were off but I had no idea she was cheating on me. And after all I did to try and fix us as well."

"Like what?

"Like what what?"

"What did you try to do? You know, to fix things?"

Hiccup sighed. He usually wasn't this open with strangers, but there was something about Astrid that he felt comfortable around. Or maybe he was just vulnerable after being dumped and just wanted some kind of connection with someone else. "Tried arranging more romantic dates, which she bailed on, started buying her more flowers and small gifts, really just being extra romantic I guess," he said and blushed before continuing. "I… uh… even looked online for tips in the bedroom."

This made Astrid smile. "Really?" She queried in a teasing tone.

He nodded. "Pretty lame huh?"

"No way," she almost shrieked, making him jump. "You shouldn't blame yourself, Hiccup, you did nothing wrong," she told him. "From the sounds of it, you tried to be the best boyfriend you could be, and she's the one who was cheating on you. It's not your fault she's a bitch." She then placed a comforting hand on his, and Hiccup could feel his blush deepen. "Trust me, I'd love to be getting flowers now and then, and going on those romantic dates. And you might think that researching bedroom tips is lame but trust me it's not. Most women like a guy who appreciates them, who puts in the effort and doesn't take them for granted."

Despite her positive words, it still didn't stop a cruel thought entering into his head. "Still didn't stop Heather from sleeping with her boss though."

"Well your ex is a fucking idiot," Astrid exclaimed with a fierce look on her face. "All those things you mentioned, most girls will love," she said, pausing for a moment as her cheeks reddened. "I know I would, if I was your girlfriend."

Her words struck something in Hiccup and for the first time since their bizarre meeting, he took in how pretty she was, with her golden hair and pretty face. And what she was wearing, a flimsy white sundress that did nothing to hide her blue bikini clad body, which was amazing, with her slender form and long legs. And he still didn't know what it was, but there was something about her that he just enjoyed being around, that made him feel less hurt about what happened with Heather. "Um… hey Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go grab dinner with me?" he asked nervously, uncharacteristically putting himself out there.

Her pretty smile made it all worth it though. "I'd love to."

* * *

When Hiccup had sat in the cafe with Heather, the silence had been torturous. This time though, as Astrid rested her head on his shoulder as they sat on the beach and gazed out onto the evening water, the silence was comfortable and almost pleasant.

They had gone out to dinner, had a nice meal and had gotten to know each other, such as the fact that they actually lived in the same city and she had come here for a girl's trip with some friends. And then, once they had finished their meal, neither were quite ready to part just yet, and so they had gone for an extended walk, exploring the nightlife of the town while holding hands. Eventually their stroll led them to the beach, where they decided to rest their legs for a bit and just watch the tide.

He didn't know what it was, and if the hurt he felt from his fresh break up had anything to do with it, but there was just something about Astrid that he found comforting. For the first time in pretty much two months, he had felt at peace.

And Astrid, well, she just looked perfect there, head nestled on his shoulder as the moonlight illuminated her beautiful face and creating a silhouette through her sundress, emphasising her toned body. So perfect in fact, that he couldn't help but lean down and lightly kiss her lips. She seemed to only be caught off guard from a moment, before she leaned into the kiss and returned it.

For several minutes, they remained like that before finally, the need air meant they needed to part. "Gotta admit, though, I was expecting you to kiss me sooner," Astrid said softly with a smile, the sound of the waves in the background.

"Sorry," he said, unsure if he should be apologising for kissing her or not kissing her sooner.

But the blonde just shook her head. "Don't be. A kiss under the moonlight on the beach? If you're this romantic without even trying, then Heather is a bigger mutton head than I thought."

"You don't have to do that you know," Hiccup told her.

"Do what?"

"Putting Heather down to make me feel better. I mean I appreciate the effort, it's just…"

"You're still in love with her," Astrid offered, seemingly glum at the idea.

But Hiccup vehemently shook his head. "It's not that," he explained, who had honestly been surprised at how little he had been thinking about his ex in the past few hours. "I just… I'd rather spend time with you then mention her, you know."

"Oh," she muttered, and Hiccup was sure he saw her cheeks redden in the moonlight. "There you go again."

Before Hiccup could ask what she meant, she pounced, knocking him flat on his back while she straddled his stomach. He was about to ask what she was doing before she smashed her lips against his, catching him completely off guard. It took him a moment to work out what was going on, but once her tongue made its way into his mouth, he caught on, and aptly returned fire.

This kiss was different from the one mere minutes prior. Where that one had been soft and chaste, this one was fiery and passionate, as though they were trying to feel as much of the other person as they could. He could feel Astrid's hands weave their way underneath his t-shirt, rubbing up and down the defined muscles of his chest. While they were doing this, as if they had a mind of their own, his own hands placed themselves on the smooth flesh of her thighs, and slowly made their way upward, slipping underneath the short skirt of her dress and grabbing her bikini clad ass.

Astrid shot up with a start, and Hiccup immediately realised what he was doing. "I'm so sorry…" he began, as he made to move his hands before the blonde on top of him grabbed his wrists to keep his hands where they were.

"It's fine Hiccup, just wasn't expecting it," she told him, before her tone turned seductive. "Trust me, if I have my way, you'll be doing a lot more than grabbing my ass."

Before he could question what she meant, her lips were once again upon his own. Her tongue renewed its assault against his although this time he was far more prepared and his own tongue swirled around with hers.

As they lay there on the beach, heavily making out, Hiccup was struck with a sudden idea, one that he sincerely hoped wouldn't get him slapped. With a quick and sudden movement, he gently tossed Astrid onto the sand beside them, forcing their lips to part as she ended up on her back. "Wha… What's the big idea?" complained the blonde.

Hiccup ignored her complaint as he swiftly moved between her legs, running his hands along her thighs and up the skirt of her dress, before hiking it up around her waist. Astrid, getting a better idea of what he was doing, giggled. "You could have just asked," she snarked, while nevertheless raising her hips to grant him better access. "I've been waiting for you to fuck me all night."

"I'll get to that, don't you worry," he replied with a grin. "For now, though I have something else in mind."

Ignoring the blonde's questioning gaze, Hiccup grabbed the waistband of her bikini briefs and pulled them off one of her legs, leaving it hanging loosely on the other. Then, instead of lowering his own pants as Astrid expected him to, he instead brought his mouth to her honeypot, the juices of her arousal glistening in the moonlight. "Oh god," she moaned as he pressed his face against her womanhood.

Recalling everything he had learnt about pleasuring women, Hiccup went to work on Astrid's pussy. He started slow, running his tongue along her dripping folds and lightly flicking her clit with it. Encouraged by the moaned he earned from the beautiful blonde, he slowly but steadily increased his pace, his licks becoming faster and longer until he was basically lapping her up, something she seemed to enjoy.

Happy with the sounds she was making, Hiccup again turned it up a notch. Still licking her up, he brought his two middle fingers to her pussy and slid them instead, going deeper than he had with his tongue. He then began massaging her warm insides with those digits, while focusing on her clit with his tongue and noting how warm and wet she was. That, combined with her continuous moaning in no uncertain terms, let him know that he should continue doing what he was doing. "Fuck… uh… oh god yes… Hi-Hiccup… don't stop…" she cried loudly.

Astrid knew, on some level at least, that she should try to keep it down, because they were still on the beach, and she doubted the sound of the waves was doing much to cover up her moans. But really, with Hiccup's masterful tongue and fingers working her over like they were, she didn't care for much beyond the sensations he was causing in her body. "Oh god… so clooose… d-don't stop…" she pleaded as the auburn-haired man drove her further and further to her peak.

Hearing that she was close to climaxing, Hiccup tried one last thing. He deftly slid one of his fingers inside her tight little asshole, hoping that this wouldn't ruin things. Going by how she came almost instantaneously, he was guessing it was the right move. "FUCK… AH… HICCUUUUUUUP…" she screamed as her body shook with pleasure.

Hiccup merely lapped up her juices as she came, savouring the flavour of her sweet nectar. Even when Astrid calmed down he kept at it until the beautiful blonde he was pleasuring decided she wanted his mouth somewhere else. She grabbed a fistful of his auburn hair and pulled him up, earning a yelp from the young man. Before he could complain too much though she brought his face to hers and they were once again passionately making out.

Astrid moaned into his mouth as she tasted herself on his lips, deciding that it was something that she definitely wanted to try again, especially if it meant Hiccup would eat her out again. But right now she wanted more. Distracting him by thrusting her tongue deep into his mouth, Astrid then flipped them over, returning her to being on top of Hiccup. The man in question didn't seem to mind in the slightest, and his hands were once again cupping her firm ass, this time without the bikini getting in the way of his touch and enjoying the smoothness of her flesh.

As their mouths kept up their small battle for dominance, Astrid's hips would grind themselves against Hiccup's hard crotch, and she felt herself become wetter in anticipation. Finally, the need for air ended their kiss and Astrid sat upright, placing her hands on Hiccup's chest to steady herself. "Fuck… you feel so big," she said breathlessly as she moved her hips again against his crotch. "I can't wait to have you inside me."

Hiccup knew that if he wasn't hard already, then her words would have done the job just as easily as any touch. And with his lust at an all-time high, he made no move to stop Astrid as she slid down her nimble hands towards his jeans and pulled out his cock, moaning as he felt her stroke the head along her dripping slit. Then, without any further ado, she slid herself along the flesh rod. "OH… oh fuck… so big…" cried Astrid as she impaled herself.

"Astrid… ah…" Hiccup moaned in response as her warm walls surrounded him as he started rocking his hips to match Astrid's rhythm. "You're… so… tight…"

Hiccup doubted that he could live another one thousand years and see something this beautiful again. Astrid looked incredible on top of him, riding him for all he was worth with the moonlight illuminating her beautiful face and slender body. He couldn't help himself but move a hand and grope one her perky breasts, her dress and bikini top the only barriers in the way, yet enjoying how the mound felt in his hand. And how she felt around him was another thing entirely. She felt so tight and wet and warm around him that he knew it wouldn't take long for him to cum.

Astrid couldn't help herself as her moans became louder and louder. Hiccup's hands, one on her tit and one of her rear, were like magic and only enhanced the wonderful sensations caused by his monster cock in her cunt. She didn't get a look at his member, as she had been eager to just have it inside her, but going by how it was driving her crazy, she reckoned it had to be at least seven or eight inches. And it was fucking her so good. "Ohgodohgodohgod… fuck… sooooo… goooood…" she moaned incoherently. "You're… ahh… going to make… me cum… again… ohh…"

Hiccup winced as her walls continued to squeeze the life out of him. He could feel his approaching orgasm and exercised every little bit of willpower he could to hold off, something that was nearly impossible when being ridden on the beach by a goddess. "Astrid… close… can't hold it… for much longer…" he grunted in warning.

"Please… just hold it… for another minute… so close…" Astrid hummed, enjoying his hand on her tit.

Deciding to try the trick that had worked so well before, Hiccup this time slid two fingers inside her rosebud and then began squirming them around in her insides. "Oh fuck… so good… fuck yes… finger my asshole…" the blonde moaned loudly. "soo … clo… oh god… I'm cumming… oh fuck I'm cumming…"

Astrid's pussy tightened around his cock and Hiccup knew that his staying power was quickly evaporating. "Astrid… I'm… about to cum… where," he asked in a strained voice.

"In me…" came her dazed reply. "I want… to feel your… hot, sticky cum… in my cunt…"

Unable to stop himself, Hiccup let go and blew his load inside the beautiful blonde, painting her insides white. The woman on top of him moaned in pleasure as his cum filled her with a warm and pleasant feeling and she rode out the rest of her orgasm with her gyrations getting slower and slower. Eventually, she found it difficult to continue to hold herself up and allowed herself to fall onto Hiccup's chest, who wrapped his arms around her waist.

They laid there for several moments, Astrid enjoying his softening cock still inside her while Hiccup enjoyed how warm she felt around him. "We should probably get out of here," he spoke softly after a few minutes of lying there. "Before, you know, we get arrested for public indecency."

"It'd be so worth it," Astrid replied as she removed herself, the member inside her slipping out with a squelching sound. "But you're right, and besides, I have plans for the rest of the night, and it'll be a bit difficult if we're in lock up for the night."

"Plans," Hiccup repeated with forlorn in his heart. He had hoped to spend more time with this amazing woman.

His sorrow must have been evident on his face as Astrid laughed and fixed up her clothing. "Don't worry," she said with a saucy smirk. "Those plans involve you, me and whichever of our hotel rooms is the closest."

The predatory look she shot him made him a little nervous, but at the same time, excited him to no end.

* * *

The following morning, Hiccup was woken up by an unfamiliar ringtone echoing throughout his hotel room. He felt something beside him move, sluggishly at first but then with more purpose as the phone kept ringing, and blearily released that it was Astrid, who after their romp on the beach had come back to his hotel room to fuck the night away. Which they had done with great vigour.

"Hey Ruffnut," came Astrid sleepy voice as she stepped out of bed and onto the rooms balcony.

He imagined she was attempting to make sure she didn't disturb his sleep, yet the damage had been done. Hiccup didn't mind though, as he was happy to just lay there on his bed and listen to Astrid's voice. "Sorry I didn't get in touch," she spoke softly into the phone. "I… um… got a bit distracted."

Hiccup couldn't help but give a small and quiet laugh at that. They both had been pretty distracted, barely able to take their eyes or hands off each other. If they had earned any disapproving glares or curious glances, he doubt either of them would have noticed. "No, he didn't take me anywhere strange or anything," Astrid continued. "He… he was already staying in the room next to mine."

"I'm in his room because it was closer."

"Yes, I know it was only a few extra feet but I was impatient."

Hiccup gave another small chuckle as he heard Astrid remain silent for a few moments, as he assumed she was letting her friend speak. "You remember that guy from yesterday? The one you dared me to thank for an amazing orgasm?"

"Yeah, that guy."

"His girlfriend dumped him pretty much straight after. Then I ran into him at the hotel. Turns out he was staying there as well. Anyway, we went and got dinner and then hung out on the beach. Then we fucked on said beach."

Hiccup could feel his cheeks go red as Astrid told her friend about their night, and spared no detail. "He went down on me without any asking from me, and trust me, that man is a god with his tongue," she continued, ignorant of Hiccup's increasing embarrassment. "Then I got him on his back and rode him hard."

"Oh he's much bigger than Eret was. In fact he's a much better lover than that asshole overall."

Hiccup was usually a fairly humble man, but even he couldn't help the surge of pride that went through him as Astrid admitted to her friend, with no knowledge that he was listening in, that he was a better lover than her ex. "Yeah, don't worry, everything's fine," she finally said after another few moments of silence. "More than fine actually."

"Look I know we were supposed to be going to Kauai today, but I think I'm gonna bail… I really like him, and I wanna see where this goes."

Hearing Astrid say that made Hiccup feel wonderful, because he felt the same way. Less than twenty four hours ago he was struggling to save his floundering relationship, and yet since meeting Astrid, he had barely thought about Heather. She was amazing, and like her, he wanted to see if they could be something in a romantic sense.

He decided to stop playing possum and sat up to gaze at the beautiful blonde, although the sight still caught him off guard. He had assumed that before she had gone out onto the balcony she had at least grabbed a shirt, ideally one of his. But as his gaze reached Astrid, he remembered about what happens when you assume.

There she stood, the beautiful woman who had captivated his thoughts for the better part of the last twenty four hours, on the balcony overlooking the beach without a stitch on her, leaning on the rail with her taut ass jutting out. Her naked body was bathed in the early morning sunlight, making her look as much a goddess as she had the previous evening, when she was bathed in moonlight while she rode him. Just that memory manage to send blood rushing southward. And as he stared at the sight before him, he was struck with an idea, one that he really hoped Astrid wouldn't mind.

He threw off the blankets that still covered his naked body and quickly found his prosthetic leg, having taken it off before he and Astrid had crashed after their sixth round. Quickly and quietly attaching it to his stump, he then proceeded to creep toward the blonde, taking care to be as quiet as possible. Engrossed in her conversation with her friend, she didn't seem to notice that moving man, and Hiccup took advantage of her distraction. Reaching the woman, he grasped his cock and quickly lined himself up and thrust into her. "Wha… Hiccup?... oh god…" Astrid cried, her surprise quickly turning into a moan of pleasure.

He didn't know if it was from her own memories of last night and the retelling of them, or she simply got aroused quickly, but either way, he found her pussy to already be wet with desire. "I'll call you back," she said hurriedly into the phone, and then hanging up before her friend could respond. She then turned back to Hiccup. "How much… uh... did you hear?"

"Everything…" Hiccup grunted as she tightened her walls around him. "And I… uh… feel the same way…"

"Wha… What do you mean…" she moaned erotically as Hiccup's talented hands began massaging her perky B-cups.

"I like you too… and I wanna see where this goes…"

Astrid gave another cry of pleasure as he finalised his words by bottoming out in her. "Fuck… yes… god yes…" she cried.

Hiccup wasn't sure if they were cries of encouragement or agreement, and he didn't really care. He was too close, and he needed to make sure that Astrid came as well. "Fuck… I'm not gonna last… long... " he groaned in warning.

"Neither… am… I…" was the blonde's reply. "Just cum… Hiccup… I wanna feel… your hot, sticky cum… in my tight… little… cunt…"

Hiccup had never really been turned on by dirty talk before, but then sex with Heather had usually been fairly vanilla and sometimes even mechanical. But just hearing Astrid beg for his load was extremely arousing, almost as much as seeing her perfect, naked body in the sunlight, and he knew he never had a chance. "Astrid… ARGG…" he cried as he filled the blonde's request and filled her to the brim with his white seed.

After their sexual marathon the previous night, Astrid had become more than familiar with the sensation of Hiccup coming inside her. Yet despite its familiarity, it still felt incredible, and made her feel warm and wonderful inside. And it never failed to push her over the edge to her own climax, regardless of whether or not she had already cum. "Ah… oh god… HICCUP…" she screamed as she came.

Once again, Hiccup found his cock covered in her juices and her walls squeezing him tightly, as if milking every drop of cum out of him. It was a fantastic feeling, and one he hoped to experience many more times in the future.

As Astrid panted while she recovered from her powerful orgasm, Hiccup used his grip on her breasts to gently push her upright and then leaned over to capture her lips in a soft kiss. The blonde moaned into his mouth, enjoying the affectionate kiss while he was still lodged inside her. When their lips parted, she gave him a seductive look. "I hope you haven't got anything planned for today Hiccup," she said, her breathless voice particularly satisfying to his ears.

"Not really," he said, briefly thinking about the romantic activities he had thought about doing with Heather before squashing the notion. She had made her choice, and he wasn't going to waste time dwelling on it when there was an amazing woman in front of him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because there's no way we're leaving this room until lunch time," she explained in a voice no offered no room for debate. "And even that is doubtful."

In no way deterred, Hiccup chuckled. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

One year later saw Hiccup Haddock sitting at a small cafe in his home town of Berk, attempting to read the book he held in his hands, yet not actually taking any of the words in. He was waiting for his girlfriend while she went for a check-up at the doctor's. He knew logically, that there was nothing wrong with her as she didn't smoke, rarely drank, regularly exercised and ate reasonably well, so it was highly unlikely that the doctors would find anything wrong. But ever since the accident where he lost his leg, Hiccup was always nervous around doctors.

Nevertheless, his girlfriend had asked him to wait for her, so wait for her he would. Even if he was going to be uneasy the entire time. Deciding the reading his book wasn't going to happen, he elected to put it away and simply admire Berk's unusually pleasant weather. The brilliant blue skies above his home town managed to ease his concerns, but unfortunately did not prepare him for what came next.

As he stared up into the sky, he heard the chair across from his table scrap on the floor and someone sit down. He assumed it was his girlfriend, but when he actually looked at his guest, he got the shock of his life. "Heather?!"

There was his ex, sitting across from him and yet despite her looking stunning in her form fitting clothes and impeccable make-up, he felt nothing except confusion brought on by her presence. He had long since done away with his feelings for Heather, both negative and positive. "Hi Hiccup," she greeted with a subdued smile.

A moment of silence passed between them as Hiccup waited to see what she wanted before he just decided to ask. "Heather what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you."

"What? Why?"

"Why? I would have thought that was obvious," she said, laughing almost flirtatiously.

"Why would it be obvious," Hiccup replied with a frown. "Last time I saw you, you dumped me after admitting you'd been sleeping with your boss and that he was going to leave his wife for you. So honestly Heather, I'm struggling to think of a reason why you were looking for me when you made it pretty clear we were done. Hell, I moved out of our apartment so I wouldn't have to see you again."

And he had moved straight into his new girlfriend's apartment on the other side of town and actually closer to where he worked. It had been interesting, especially when he had come with his cat Toothless in tow, and she had a pet parrot named Stormfly that flew around the apartment as it pleased. At first they had been worried that this would cause problems, but they had been worrying for nothing. The two animals got along well, and it was just one more thing that easily fell into place for the couple. Of course he wasn't going to tell Heather any of this. It wasn't any of her business.

"I got tired of waiting for my boss to leave his wife," Heather explained casually. "So I decided to find you and rekindle what we had."

Her words and the casual way she delivered them rankled Hiccup. He wasn't some back up plan and was simply going to wait for Heather to come back. He had moved on, completely and utterly. Of course before he could tell her any of this, he was stopped by the arrival of someone else. "Excuse me," came the voice from behind him.

"Yes," Hiccup responded automatically, before turning around and smiling once he saw who it was.

Astrid Hofferson, the woman he had been dating for the past year since he was dumped by Heather, easily strode towards them looking amazing in her tight jeans and white t-shirt. Of course Hiccup thought she always looked amazing. Regardless, he quickly found his lap occupied by his girlfriend who kissed him lightly on the lips, shocking the dark haired woman sitting across from them. "I just wanted to thank you for the amazing sex we've been having this past year," she announced, making sure Heather heard her. "Especially when we made love under the stars two weeks ago."

"P-p-past year," stuttered Heather, shocked at the development, before the familiarity of the situation hit her. "Y-you! You're that girl that caused us to break up in the first place!"

Astrid turned a baleful eye towards the other woman. "That was a stupid prank," she explained with a scowl. "And don't blame your break up on me, you were the one sleeping with your boss."

Heather shot the blonde a vicious snarl. "Get off him you slut," she hissed. "He's mine."

"Not anymore," Astrid snarled back. "You were the idiot that thought you could dump a great guy like Hiccup and he'd just wait around for you to come back. It took me a single evening to realise how lucky any woman dating Hiccup would be, and now that that woman is me, I have no intention of letting him go."

As Astrid continued to berate Heather for her poor life choices, her previous words began to register. "Hang on, what was so special about that time two weeks ago?" he queried, cutting off the argument. "That's hardly the first time we've done it under the stars."

"But it was the first time you got me pregnant," Astrid replied with a loving smile.

"P-pregnant?!" came not only his voice but Heather's as well.

Pretty much ignoring the other woman at this point, Astrid happily nodded. "Actually, given how much sex we have, it's amazing I didn't get pregnant earlier," she wondered idly, although once again making sure Heather heard her.

"I-it's probably not even yours," stammered Heather in a last ditch effort to get Hiccup back.

She found herself being glared down by both Hiccup and Astrid. "Just because you cheated on me, doesn't mean every woman will," he said sternly. "I love Astrid and never has she ever given me a reason to doubt her, unlike someone else I could mention."

Heather looked as if she wanted to argue her point, but Hiccup cut her off. "No Heather, that's enough," he said. "You cheated on me, so if you're unhappy with your relationship, that's your problem. And if you think I was going to leave Astrid for you, then you're also delusional. Especially now that we're having a baby. Now I think you should leave, because we're going to celebrate."

As if to emphasise his point, he brought his lips to Astrid and kissed his blonde girlfriend, who had looked like she had a few more words for his dark-haired ex, but seemed to drop them in favour of kissing him. At some point as they sat there, him in the chair and her in his lap, Heather must have gotten the hint and left, for which Hiccup was thankful for. He had nothing more to say or give to his ex-girlfriend as he had more important short and long term goals that didn't involve worrying about Heather. Long term, he was going to prepare to build a live with Astrid and their child and whatever the future might bring.

And short term? Well, they were going to find the nearest secluded spot they could and screw hard in celebration of their good news.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it and remember to review.


End file.
